A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information storage, and more particularly, to personal information storage in which the storage device is attached to the person.
B. Description of Related Art
Personal information, such as contact information and medical conditions, can provide vital information to emergency rescue or medical staff. It can thus be desirable to keep this information securely associated with the individual. One known technique for storing and making available such information uses bracelets or “dog tag” type necklaces that are worn by the individual and that contain written information. Some disadvantages associated with these devices are that they can be cumbersome, have a small information capacity, and are not very secure.
In addition to contact or medical information, it may be desirable to associate other types of personal information, such as financial information or identification information, with the individual.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved devices through which an individual can carry information.